Forgotten Memories
by Weirderella
Summary: Lucy lost her memories and found herself in the middle of the forest, but then, she met a certain pink haired Mage named Natsu Dragneel. A Fire Dragon Slayer, Son of the Fire King,Igneel. A story wherein War between demons and guilds. A search for the lost Princess of Fiore. The Forbidden Love and the Forgotten Memories. What are the "Four Sacred Treasures" that everyone is after?


**Summary:: Lucy lost her memories and found herself in the middle of the forest, but then, she met a certain pink haired Mage named Natsu Dragneel. A Fire Dragon Slayer, Son of the Fire King, Igneel. A story wherein War between demons and guilds. A search for the lost Princess of Fiore. The Forbidden Love and the Forgotten Memories. What are the "Four Sacred Treasures" that everyone is after?**

* * *

**OHAYOU! I'm Weirderella. Also known as Dinochurr XD. Well ya, Second Fanfiction account :3 I was so bored in that account. I hope you forgive me. TwT But by the way~ I'm so happy in this account I don't know why X'D but it feels like I'm more comfortable than my other account. Okay, this story suddenly pop into my mind, I downloaded something awesome in my cellphone, then I suddenly remember Natsu an Lucy, so I came out of the blue publishing that idea to my new account, which is this one. ^_^ I really do hope you enjoy this XD cause when it's still on my mind, I felt it's sort of funny X'D**

**DISCLAIMER:: Weirderella doesn't own FT nor it's Characters. It was owned by the one and only HIRO MASHIMA.**

**NOTE:: ENJOY.**

* * *

**_Forgotten Memories- Lucy, The Exceed and The Fire Dragon Slayer_**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up on an unknown forest, she slowly opened her eyes and was surrounded by trees and birds, the sun was hitting her eyes, making her cover them with her palms, "Where Am I?" she asked to herself, unfamiliar to the place she's been on. She stood up carefully, to take a walk, she noticed she's wearing a expensive looking dress, she raised a brow, ignoring the question if she's sort of a noble.

She wondered around the woods, all she can hear were the chirps of the birds, flying happily above the sky. She suddenly thought about herself "...I can't remember anything... I don't even know what is my name.." she sighed silently, she was hopeless. Knowing nothing. Does she have a family? Is she already married to someone? Does she have a lover? Is she a noble? All of those question were un-answered, thanks to her memories.

"Damn it.." she mumbled clenching her fist, and continued to look around the forest. But then, she heard footsteps coming closer to her, Lucy tries find were those footsteps came from, "Hello? Hello? Is anybody is in there?"she asked to nobody.

"Waaah! Waaah!" She heard someone cry, and its coming near to her location until...

_Bump!_

She bump into a blue cat who's crying for something "Natchuu... Natchuu... Have you see Natsu?" the cat mumbled and asked as it sobs.

Lucy raise a brow, 'A cat... A cat can talk?' Lucy's chocolate eyes widen and stood up fearfully, "KYAAAH! A TALKING CAT!" she shouted in agony, the blue cat stopped crying, staring to the blonde in curiosity, "You haven't see a exceed?" The cat asked, Lucy who's now cringing into a tree behind her, also stared to the blue cat, "Eh? E-Exceed..?"she asked, as she calmed herself.

"I'm Happy!" The blue cat introduced itself as it raised its paws, "Aye! I'm an Exceed, I'm looking for Natsu." Happy looked around looking for this 'Natsu', Happy's eyes become a little teary again, "Waaaah! Waahhh, I can't see him!" Happy burst crying ones again. Lucy who's now calmed down, "Uhhmm.. Don't worry we'll find this 'Natsu', kay Happy?"

"REALLY?! THANK YOU!" Happy bowed. Lucy grinned.

Lucy and Happy having a search for 'Natsu', and get to know each other, "Uhh Hey.., I forgot to ask you.. What's your name?" Happy asked, but before Lucy could answer, someone suddenly interrupt them, a drunk armored guy and him companions were walking near them, "Ohohoho~ Looks like you wanna have some fun, blondie.." he said walking near to her, Lucy suddenly felt scared and nervous, "Hehehe.. Looks like you're afraid of us don't you? Let me introduce myself" he smirked,

"I'm Bora, Bora of Prominence. Alias 'Salamander'" Bora smirked eyeing on the blonde, He raise his hand, showing his ring to her, Lucy who's now staring to his fingers, quickly turns her eyes in to heart, and currently fangirling about him.

Happy took this chance to search for Natsu, but seeing Lucy in this state, he decided to stay and tries to wake the blonde from his charm.

"HAPPY! HAPPY!" It was coming from a male voice, "NATSUUU! HELP US!"Happy shouted, making Bora noticed the blue exceed, "Boss, that cat is not a cat! It's an Exceed! Exceed of Natsu Dragneel, the real Salamander!" one of his mens whisper shouted, Bora seemed annoyed by this, as the voice kept on calling, "Kept that stupid exceed shut up it's mouth, hurry up!" Bora ordered, as a bald man quickly covers his hands to Happy's mouth.

"Mmmphh! Mmmphh!" Happy tries to escape, Lucy who's still fangirling about Bora's appearance and etc, still wasn't on her own mind, Until..

"Happy!" A pink haired man appeared, he wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers his left arm, she noticed his red tattoo on his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He wears a scarf and white knee-length trousers. He wears his wristband on his right wrist.

Lucy's hearts in her eyes, suddenly cracked, making her waken up, Happy bites the bald man's hand making him loosen his grip and making him free as he tries to ease the pain, "AWWW!" the bald man shouted, Bora simply facepalmed, "You! You used Charm didn't you?" Lucy glared"Retreat you stupid assholes!" Bora shouted as him and his troops, ran away

"_Karyū no Hōkō [Fire Dragon's Roar]!" _ Natsu quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth through them, making them fly on nowhere, Happy who's currently running to Natsu arms cried, "Huhuhu~ Natchu, I thought you left me already" with that Natsu patted him, "Nah, That wouldn't happen" he smiled, and noticed the blonde's figure, "Hey, Thanks for being with Happy" Natsu approached her,

"I-It's nothing.." She stuttered, Natsu grinned and shakes her hand, "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail" Lucy couldn't help but to smile as well, "I'm Lucy." her name suddenly popped into her mind and tongue.

"Nice to meet ya, Luce." he grinned, "Are you a wizard?" he suddenly asked. Lucy who stared in curiosity, remained silent, until..

"I don't know.." Natsu and Happy shared glances, Lucy notice this and continued her statement, "I've lost my memories, All I remember is my name.." she frowned, Natsu grinned, "We'll help you to gain your memories back, Luce. Isn't that right, Happy?"

Happy smiled as his wings appeared, he raise his paws "Aye Sirr!" Lucy widen her eyes when she saw Happy's wings, Natsu sweatdrop, "Luce, Umm, Aside from talking, Happy can able to summon his wing and fly" Lucy said an 'Oh, sorry. My bad' and quickly smiled to the both of them.

"Neh, Does Wizard really do exist?" a question mark popped on on her forehead, Natsu chuckled, "Of course we exist. You already saw me used my magic, remember?"

"The _Karyū no Hōkō [Fire Dragon's Roar]_ Thing?"Lucy asked as Natsu nodded, "It's my specialty, since I'm a Dragon Slayer. I was teached by Igneel "

"DRAGON SLAYER?!" ones again, Lucy's eye widen, "YOU SLAY DRAGONS?! DO DRAGONS EXIST?!" Natsu sweat dropped to her questions, but then answered her.

"Yes Dragon Slayer, No I don't slay them, Igneel teach me, okay? Oh Igneel is a Dragon though. Yes Dragons exist...Before, July 7 X777." He explained though he frowned on the last part, Lucy felt guilty when she saw him frowned, but when she's about to approach him, he suddenly grinned, "So, Lucy, Our Adventure starts today!" Happy silently agreed, as Lucy smiled, "I'm Taking you to my Guild, Fairy Tail" Natsu thumbs up adjusted his scaly scarf

"Through Fairy Tail is a Mage Guild, I'll ask Old Geezer to let you join the guild, since we don't know if you're an mage or not, but don't worry about it" Natsu reassured her with a smile, "Fairy Tail is your new family now, Luce" Happy grinned as well and said "Aye Sir",

Lucy lowered her head, as she smiled, she's trying to avoid her tears which threatening to fall, she should be strong right? But she couldn't help to feel helpless, Natsu was worried by this, "Uhh, Hey, are you-"

"Thank you," Lucy raise her head as her tears slipped from her Chocolate Brown eyes, "Thank you so much, Natsu." She hugged him, as river of tears flowed in her eyes, Natsu's eyes widen when he saw her cried, but when she hugged him, he felt sparks he never felt before, resulting for him to hugged the blondie back, "No Worries." He mumbled as they stayed like that for a minute.

Unknown to them, the blue neko, named Happy smirked evilly as he watched the scene, of Natsu, hugging Lucy back. He giggled silently and grinned, 'They liiiiiiiikkkkeee each other...~~' he thought (Since Natsu might hear him because of his sensitive ears) not wanting to destroy this moment.

For now.

* * *

**NYAHAHAHA! I like Happy when he trolls Natsu and Lucy X'D I love that Exceed so much! XD**

**OH MY GOSH. It sucks doesn't it?! T 3 T Waaahh! Gomenasai for my bad grammars or wrong spelling or sucky plot! WAAAAAHHH! I'M VERY SORRY~~ So It felt like they're in episode one, no? I mean, how Natsu asked Lucy to go in Fairy Tail~ is sort of a sweetest thing happen in Fairy Tail. I still hope some of you like this : 3 Also sorry for the short chappy. I promise, on chappy 2, it will much longer : 33**

**~JA NE!**

**Weirderella Out ;)**


End file.
